


A Nord about Love

by DraksonNightKell



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraksonNightKell/pseuds/DraksonNightKell
Summary: A Nord adventurer recounts his first night with his beloved after their marriage





	A Nord about Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, gonna just get this out of the way right here at the start. This is the first ever NSFW piece I've written. And, I was really unsure on whether to upload this or not because I have no idea how people will take it. But, I hope you do enjoy it.

Being in love is one of the best feelings in all of Tamriel. Being with the one you love is even better. But making love to the one you love? Not even a mug of cold mead on a warm day after a glorious victory in battle can beat that feeling.

 

I remember the first time me and my one, true love did it. We had just gotten home from the marriage in Riften, and by home I mean his cabin out in the Falkreath woods. Sedir-Meeka, an Argonian hunter. We’d known each other for many months before that day. Still remember the day we met. I was an adventurer, he was a hunter, the roads of Skyrim can be dangerous so we both have our weapons out. Next thing we know we’re facing each other, he with a readied arrow and me with blade drawn and shield raised. Just standing there, trying to gauge each other, both thinking the other may be a bandit. But I noticed his stance was too refined for a simple outlaw in the wilds, it spoke of decades of practice. I smiled softly and lowered my shield somewhat.

“You know, I don’t think you’d get much gold for my skin.”

It was a ridiculous sentence if you think about it, but he smiled and laughed, lowering his bow as I sheathed my sword. Our chemistry must have been good, because we clicked right then and there.

 

We met up quite often, going hunting out in the woods together. One evening as Masser and Secunda were hanging overhead in the sky, we sat by the campfire in peace. And that evening, I couldn’t take my eyes of him. How his beautiful, forest green scales reflected the light of the flames. He must have noticed me staring, because his gaze met mine. And as I looked into those light orange eyes, I felt… something stirring inside me. Now, I’ve had my fair share of one-night stands and drunken loving before, but I had never felt something so strongly… and never for another guy. He must have felt the same, because the next second our lips were pressed together gently, his hand on my chest as I cupped his cheek with mine. That was a week before we got married, too. We were really in love.

 

But there, as we stepped inside his small cabin filled with hunting trophies, pelts and furs, we were both in bliss. The rings around our fingers spoke of our love, and we knew it. After getting a fire going in the fireplace, we both laid quietly in bed, half-naked, his hand slowly running up and down my chest. Then, without warning, he searched lower. Past my belly, down into my pants. I gave a small gasp of surprise as I felt him brush against my member, and he met my gaze with a smile. I returned it, and a kiss followed before he abruptly stood up and faced away from me, undoing the knot on his belt and letting his last piece of clothing fall to the floor. I stared at him longingly as he turned around, revealing a small opening where any human or elf would have their member. It wasn’t the first time I’d seen him naked. We’d taken plenty of dips in small, hidden ponds and creeks, as well as Lake Ilinalta a few times. First time I noticed it, I felt really unsure whether he was actually a “he” or a “she”, but didn’t have the guts to ask. Second time I awkwardly brought it up, to which he laughed and happily explained; it was a genital slit, all Argonian males were like that. Their penis was inside, coming out when excited or aroused. I was surprised by the answer, more so by his willingness to openly provide it. He must have felt very comfortable around me. But all the times I had seen him in the nude, it was closed, all you could see was a small crack. Looking at him now, it was widened, something small and pink starting to poke out. He must have noticed me looking, because his cheek scales got a rosy tone to them and he swiftly pulled my own trousers off. I felt my own cheeks go warm. We had been naked around each other so many times before and not caring, but this time… it was more than just camaraderie.

 

He made the first move, crawling partway up my legs and teasing me by letting his tongue run up the inside of my leg. As he came up to my groin, he let it go all the way up my now-stiff manhood and running it around the top a few times, before opening his mouth and closing his jaws around it. Argonians may have a lot of sharp teeth, but he took great care to not let any of his make contact. As I sighed in pleasure, I noticed that his own member had fully emerged. I smiled to myself and reached down, pulling him fully into the bed. I’ll never forget the look on his face as I then spun him around so his head was back above my manhood, his own just above my own face. He chuckled and continued what he had started as I kissed his tip, then locked my lips around it. I heard him moaning softly in response, and so I kept going just like he did. It didn’t take long before I felt the base of his cock swell slightly, and soon after I could taste his Argonian seed. The satisfaction must have pushed me over the edge, because the moment after I spurted in his mouth too. As the climax died down he looked at me over his shoulder, smirking.

“My my, you were quite pent up.”

As if he were one to talk. I learned the next day that I was the first to make love to him. But in that moment, our thoughts were only on each other. He turned himself around again as I licked his juices from my lips, just before he pressed his against them. His tongue darted out into my mouth, and I could taste myself. I returned the favor and he closed his eyes, pressing his body against mine. After a moment we slowly broke off, staring at each other. His hand ran down my body again, and he chuckled.

“Still big and strong… how about another round?”

 

He pushed himself off me, and as I sat up his tail almost hit my face. After ducking under it, I noticed why; he was lying down on his belly, tail raised and legs spread. His member was draped backwards on the bed, and he was smiling his usual hunter’s grin. I moved forward and grasped his butt cheeks, surprised by how small and smooth the scales there were. I looked back into his eyes, and he nodded to me, lifting his tail higher to rest it on my shoulder.

“Just go gently, please.”

I returned the nod with a loving smile, grabbing my manhood and pressing it against his rear end. It met resistance, but I managed to slowly and gently squeeze my way into him. He groaned as I made my way all the way inside his bottom, then looked back at me with a shortness of breath. He was still smiling though, and so was I. He was tighter than any woman I had bedded, but the feeling wasn’t so different. I carefully slid back out again almost the whole way, keeping my tip inside. As he gripped the fur bedding in what he assured me was pleasure, I pressed inside him once more. I continued this slow pace for a short while, until he said that I could try a little faster. And so I did, rocking my hips back and forth against his butt, his tail twitching on my shoulder in pleasure. In, out, in out, a steady rhythm. Not so different from making a love to a woman, but for some reason, being inside _him_ felt more right than anything I had done before. As I kept going he tensed up, his member spurting out another load between my legs. The thought of it made my go slightly faster again. The thought that he didn’t just want to be with me, he wanted me inside him. He wanted _me_. Somehow that solidified my undying love for him, and I moaned in bliss as I arrived inside him, my seed deposited deep in his rear. I pulled out and laid down on top of him, both of us panting. His hand reached up to my cheek, and I could hear the smile and love in his voice.

“Mind if I give it a go?”

 

After having a stamina potion each (the stories and books may make it seem easy to go a hundred rounds non-stop, but trust me, it’s wrong), we were both ready to go again. He pushed me down onto the bed and spread my legs, smiling as I stared up at him. There I lay, on my back, exposed and defenseless. The perfect prey for a hunter like him, and he didn’t waste the chance. His erect member prodded against my rear, making its way inside. I gasped at the odd sensation; I had been inside so many before, but never had anyone been inside me until that day. And the feeling… he was so smooth, sliding in and out almost without effort. He leaned forward, grabbing my sides as he picked up the pace. I could feel his entire length going in and out of me, and I loved every moment of it. Seeing as it still was his first time, he lasted a decent amount of time before I felt his warm juices spreading inside me, making me climax and splatter my belly and his chest. And then, we just remained in that position, looking lovingly at each other as he was to his hilt inside me. I reached up, grabbed hold of his head and pulled him down into a kiss, which made his manhood send another small spurt in. He slowly pulled out and laid down on top of me, our members side by side as he kissed me again, tongues meeting passionately. After a long while he pulled back and looked at me with his glimmering orange eyes, whispering “I love you” to me. I whispered the same words back as he slid down onto the bed beside me, laying his head on my chest along with a hand. One of his legs moved over mine, and I stroked his scaled head gently. It didn’t take long to fall asleep in each others’ arms.

 

Two years we’ve been married now. And although our professions mean that we’re often apart for days, even weeks, the reunions we have are even better for it. Sedir-Meeka is the love of my life. I never expected to fall for him, but I wouldn’t trade being with him for anything in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you're seeing this, you're at the end of the story. I really hope you enjoyed it. In a world where intercourse is often viewed as either disgusting, entertainment or a way to make profit, it seems like many have forgotten what it really is. After all, it's called "making love" for a reason.


End file.
